legend_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
What date is this session?
31st Day of Summer, 817 (End of Session 28) Days by Session: * Session One: 13th Day of Spring, 817 - 14th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Two: 14th Day of Spring, 817 - 15th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Three: 15th Day of Spring, 817 - 19th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Four: 19th Day of Spring, 817 - 24th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Five: 24th Day of Spring, 817 - 25th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Six: 25th Day of Spring, 817 - 26th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Seven: 26th Day of Spring, 817 - 27th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Eight: 27th Day of Spring, 817 - 29th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Nine: 29th Day of Spring, 817 - 30th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Ten: 30th Day of Spring, 817 - 32nd Day of Spring, 817 *RIP VONDAL* * Session Eleven: 32nd Day of Spring, 817 - 37th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Twelve: 37th Day of Spring, 817 - 38th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Thirteen: 38th Day of Spring, 817 - 39th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Fourteen: 39th Day of Spring, 817 - 44th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Fifteen: 44th Day of Spring, 817 - 46th Day of Spring, 817 * Session Sixteen: 46th Day of Spring, 817 - 51st Day of Spring, 817 * Session Seventeen: 51st Day of Spring, 817 - 2nd Day of Summer, 817 * Session Eighteen: 2nd Day of Summer, 817 - 9th Day of Summer, 817 * Session Nineteen: 9th Day of Summer, 817 - 12th Day of Summer, 817 * Session Twenty: 12th Day of Summer, 817 - 20th Day of Summer, 817 * Session Twenty-One: 20th Day of Summer, 817 - 21st Day of Summer, 817 * Session Twenty-Two: 21st Day of Summer, 817 - 24th Day of Summer, 817 * Session Twenty-Three: 24th Day of Summer, 817 - 27th Day of Summer, 817 * Session Twenty-Four: 27th Day of Summer, 817 * Session Twenty-Five: 27th Day of Summer, 817 - 28th Day of Summer, 817 * Session Twenty-Six: 28th Day of Summer, 817 - 29th Day of Summer, 817 * Session Twenty-Seven: 29th Day of Summer, 817 - 30th Day of Summer, 817 * Session Twenty-Eight: 30th Day of Summer, 817 - 31st Day of Summer, 817 Calendar The calendar of Ortheid is a simple calendar of 90 days for each season (Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter) with 1 day in between each season for seasonal based holidays (Springchange, Summerchange, Autumnfall, Winterthaw). The year starts on Winterthaw. Every four years Winterthaw is celebrated over two days (Winterthaw 1st, Winterthaw 2nd). The next leap year will be 818. Alternative Calendars The Mistryéns of Uzul Danar and Shaw Cral don't count each year individually, rather they remember the amount of years that the great Karls have been in power. For example, in Uzul Danar it is currently the 35th year of Karl Alfjor Greyaxe, while in Shaw Cral it is the 22nd year of Karl Rasa Djala. The Mistryéns also have ten nine-day weeks, with one 4 day week at the end of the year (five days on leap years). For more info see: Uzul Danar Calendar Shaw Cral Calendar The Commonwealth has a similar calendar system to the Lavarri calendar, but counts the years from the invasion of Vozelsk by the Regedai horsemen as year 1. For example, the current year in the Commonwealth calendar is 365.